<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then, It All Went Dark by WargamingSuperNoob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835126">Then, It All Went Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob'>WargamingSuperNoob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Subnautica (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Then, It All Went Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<span class="u"><strong>WARNING: ABANDON SHIP. ABANDON SHIP. ABANDON SHIP</strong></span>."</p><p>All hell had broken loose. Just a couple minutes earlier life was fine as they started to orbit the planet. Then, out of nowhere, there was a massive earthquake on the ship. Some people was screaming as they felt their bodies start to fall frantically across the ship. Some crew members were pulled through what looked like cracks in the hull. The screams only got louder and more frantic when that happened. Guts, limbs, blood, everywhere.</p><p>"Everybody go!"<br/>
"Last one out!" Po hollered as he slapped Owen on the shoulder.<br/>
"No going back now!" Owen said as he jumped in and locked the door behind them and ejected.<br/>
"Next stop, planet surface. We hope you enjoy your stay and return soon." Mantis joked. Only, it didn't work.<br/>
"When we get out of here, your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower." Tigress said as they held on for whenever the impact hit.</p><p>In another pod, crew members failed to eject and fell to their deaths. Still others got partial ejections in certain areas of the ship. Whether they would survive was anyones guess. Some pods that failed to eject were incinerated by the burning magnesium and other metals.</p><p>Out of the 30 pods on board, half ejected. Maybe there was a chance after all.</p><p>"Brace for impact. Brace for im......" the pod's systems said. Then it all went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>